Reason
by Visele
Summary: Cagalli bertanya mengapa Athrun menerimanya sebagai tunangan, tapi jawaban yang diterima Cagalli tidak sesuai dengan apa yang gadis itu harapkan.


**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

…

**Reason**

**By **

**Rukaga Ann**

…

**Warning : AU, Gaje (mungkin,,,), OOC (kaya'nya,,,), Typo (ada pastinya,,,)**

**Don't like? Don't read please,,,,**

…

* * *

Musik waltz yang lembut mengalun di ruang dansa yang didekorasi dengan warna putih, hijau muda dan biru itu. Musik yang begitu indah terdengar di telinga sehingga membuat setiap orang yang hadir pada pesta malam itu tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan menggandeng pasangan mereka berdansa di lantai marmer berwarna biru seperti air laut, yang membuat siapa pun yang melangkah di atasnya merasa tengah melangkah di atas air. Ah, sepertinya tidak semua orang merasa begitu. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang malam itu mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau muda sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan musik yang mengalun maupun kemeriahan pesta yang sebenarnya diperuntukkan untuknya. Gadis itu malah meyelinap pergi meninggalkan ruang dansa dan duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di taman di luar ruang dansa. Sepasang mata hazelnya menatap orang-orang yang tengah menari di lantai dansa sebentar, lalu mata indahnya ia alihkan menatap langit yang malam itu menampilkan bulan purnama. Perlahan matanya terpejam menikmati sinar lembut sang ratu malam, tanpa sadar sudut-sudut bibir gadis itu terangkat membentuk senyum.

"Melarikan diri, Cagalli?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya, membuat gadis itu membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah suara.

Di sana berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut biru gelap yang memakai setelan tuxedo dengan bunga anggrek putih terpasang di dada kirinya sama seperti bunga yang menghias bahu kiri Cagalli.

Gadis bernama Cagalli itu mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Apa boleh buat? Di dalam sesak sekali."

"Seharusnya kau mengajakku."

"Kau sedang sibuk makanya tidak ku ajak," ujar Cagalli seraya mengembalikan matanya menatap bulan.

"Sibuk?"

"Ya. Sibuk dengan gadis-gadis yang mengelilingimu seperti semut yang mengelilingi gula," jawab Cagalli cepat.

"Kau cemburu, Cagalli?"

Cepat Cagalli menoleh lagi ke arah laki-laki itu. "Kalau iya, kenapa? Kau tunanganku sekarang, tuan Zala. Ingat?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati Cagalli. "Aku tidak akan lupa," ujarnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih dekat-dekat dengan gadis-gadis itu?" Cagalli menatap tajam.

"Aku tidak dekat-dekat dengan mereka, mereka yang mendekatiku." Jawab laki-laki yang baru saja bertunangan dengannya dua jam yang lalu itu.

Cagalli mendengus sebal. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Athrun Zala, tunangannya itu benar. Athrun tidak pernah mencari perhatian pada gadis-gadis justru sebaliknya gadis-gadis itulah yang selalu mencari perhatian padanya. Gadis-gadis selalu dengan sukarela menempel dan mengelilinginya. Wajar memang karena putra Patrick Zala itu memiliki wajah tampan, tubuh yang tinggi dan atletis ditambah lagi Athrun merupakan pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Zala, yang meliputi bisnis jaringan perhotelan dan properti.

"Kau marah?" tanya Athrun sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah Cagalli.

Cagalli melirik Athrun sekilas. "Memang ada gunanya?"

"Kalau kau marah berarti kau cemburu, kalau kau cemburu berarti kau mencintaiku." Jawab Athrun santai.

Tidak ada yang salah dari jawaban yang meluncur santai dari mulut Athrun. Cagalli memang mencintai tunangannya itu, sangat malah makanya ia menerima saja saat ayahnya berkata ingin menunangkannya dengan Athrun. Tapi mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Athrun entah mengapa membuatnya gusar. Cagalli merasa sepertinya hanya ia yang mencintai Athrun namun tidak sebaliknya.

Cagalli mendesah.

"Ada apa?"

Cagalli menoleh. Mata hazelnya bertemu dengan mata emerald milik Athrun. Sepasang emerald itu menatap lembut Cagalli.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Lagi Athrun mengajukan pertanyaan. Cagalli terdiam. Haruskah ia mengatakannya? Mengajukan pertanyaan yang seringkali muncul di benaknya, pertanyaan mengenai bagaimana perasaan Athrun terhadapnya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Pelan mulut Cagalli bersuara.

"Tanyakan saja, kalau bisa aku jawab pasti akan ku jawab."

Cagalli menarik napas dalam sebelum bersuara. "Kenapa kau menerima pertunangan ini, Athrun?"

"Karena harus." Jawab Athrun tanpa memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Kenapa harus?" Desak Cagalli namun mulut Athrun terkunci enggan memberi Cagalli penjelasan lebih.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Cagalli merubah pertanyaannya.

"Tidak."

Sakit. Rasa itu tiba-tiba menyergap Cagalli, membuat kepala gadis itu tertunduk dalam. Untaian rambut pirangnya menjuntai menutupi wajah Cagalli.

"Apa kau menginginkanku di sisimu?" Cagalli bertanya lagi.

"Tidak."

Cagalli mendongakkan kepalanya. Berharap dengan cara itu bisa menghalangi air matanya merembes keluar.

"Kalau begitu kita harus membatalkan pertunangan kita." Kata Cagalli. Gadis itu berusaha terdengar tenang. Berusaha terlihat tegar meski hatinya baru saja dihancurkan menjadi kepingan-kepingan tak berbentuk.

"Tidak mau."

Cagalli menoleh cepat.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak menyukaiku dan tidak menginginkanku di sisimu? Lalu untuk apa mempertahankan seseorang yang tidak kau inginkan menjadi tunanganmu? Apa karena harus? Keharusan apa yang membuatmu mau memaksakan dirimu bertahan dengan seseorang yang tidak kau ingini?" Cagalli melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

Tanpa terasa sebutir air mata keluar dari sudut mata Cagalli mengalir pelan menuruni pipinya yang putih. Cagalli segera mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus air matanya tapi ia terlambat jari-jari lain sudah lebih dulu menghapus air mata itu dari pipinya.

"'Suka' bukan kata yang tepat menggambarkan perasaanku padamu, Cagalli."

Athrun meraih tangan Cagalli dan meletakkan telapaknya di atas jantungnya. Cagalli bisa merasakan detak jantung Athrun di bawah jemarinya.

" 'Suka' kata yang terlalu remeh untuk menggambarkan bagaimana setiap hari, setiap waktu yang kupunya aku selalu memikirkanmu."

Cagalli terdiam. Tercengang dengan pengakuan yang diucap Athrun.

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu di sisiku karena aku yang selalu ingin berada di sisimu, menemanimu, menjagamu."

"Athrun…"

"Apa kau tahu mengapa aku harus bertunangan denganmu?"

Cagalli menggeleng pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung menikahimu, mengamankan diri sebagai pemilik sah atas dirimu tapi paman Uzumi, ayahmu, ingin kita bertunangan dulu. Beliau ingin menyakinkan bahwa beliau menyerahkan anaknya pada orang yang tepat."

Cagalli menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Dan detik berikutnya kedua tangannya sibuk menghujani dada Athrun dengan tinju pelan.

"Jahat! Jahat! Jahat!"

Air mata Cagalli mengalir deras dari kedua sudut matanya.

Athrun merengkuh Cagalli dalam pelukannya mendekap erat gadis itu di dadanya.

"Kau mempermaikanku." Kata Cagalli lirih.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau cinta ini bukan hanya ada padaku tapi juga ada padamu." Jelas Athrun.

"Kau 'kan bisa bertanya baik-baik."

"Awalnya aku ingin bertanya baik-baik tapi…"

"Apa?"

Mata hazel Cagalli menatap Athrun. Sebuah senyum muncul di bibir Athrun. Sebuah senyuman jahil.

"Aku ingin sedikit menjahilimu, Cagalli."

Cagalli langsung memasang wajah cemberut.

"Maaf." Ucap Athrun tulus tapi ucapan itu tidak menghilangkan cemberut di wajah tunangannya.

"Ah, sepertinya maaf saja belum cukup." Ujar Athrun.

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Cagalli.

Mata hazel Cagalli membelalak dengan indahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencium tunanganku, ada yang salah?" Athrun malah balik bertanya.

"Tapi…"

Bibir Athrun menutup protes Cagalli. Membuat apapun yang awalnya ingin dikatakan gadis itu teredam dalam ciuman mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli." Bisik Athrun di telinga Cagalli.

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Cagalli, senyum yang meskipun tidak bisa dilihat Athrun tapi tersampaikan padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Athrun."

…

_**fin**_

_**...**_

* * *

Halo, semua. Apa kabar? Bagaimana fic ini menurut kalian? Kasih pendapat kalian di kotak review yang ada di bawah ya,,,

Special Thanks to Toyama Ichiru, adikku yang manis. Untuk fic-nya "Duniamu" yang udah menginspirasi saya bikin fic ini. Keep writing, Ru!

Dan terima kasih juga untuk kalian semua yang udah baca fic ini *_*

See ya,

Ann *_*


End file.
